You Only Live Twice
by TheYearOfDelena115
Summary: Katherine loses Damon, the love of her life, when he refuses to turn her. She gets married & has Elena. 16 years later, they move to Miami. In Elena's new school there's a boy that knows everything about her & fascinates her - Damon. He was devastated when he let Katherine go, but now Elena's in his life. Does he have a chance with her? Or will Katherine keep him miserable forever?
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

I know you probably all hate me for starting another fan fic... but i just found this old story of mine and would love to know what you thought. Lots of writing waiting for you :D

* * *

Prologue – Memories Part 1

"Mommy," I said.

"Yes, sweetie." My mom, Katherine replied.

"Are you _happy?"_

"What do you mean?" She turned around and stared at her 6 year old daughter as if I had uncovered all her secrets.

"I mean, are you happy with your life?" I explained.

She smiled a smug smile but looked concerned. Her face seemed to say, _should I tell her or not? _Eventually she slightly grinned.

"Sweetie, I haven't been happy, since you were born." She told me. I should've been shocked – but this was more obvious than one would have thought.

"_Why?_" I asked, so confused about how she could let herself suffer for so long.

"Because," She looked into a space and whispered. "Someone once asked me, 'have you ever wanted anything?'"

"Huh?" I questioned, not understanding.

"_He_ asked me, 'have you ever wanted anything?' and of course I said no, because I was spoiled, like you are. I told him I already have everything, and you know what he told me?" My mother seemed to be talking to herself, but I didn't want her to stop, so I said,

"What?"

"He said, 'that's not true, you've never had love.' And I said, 'well, I love my parents and they love me.' And he said, 'but you've never been _in_ love.' And then guess what happened next?" She said in a daze, staring blankly into space.

"What?" I whispered.

"He, he kissed me." She whispered back, teary eyed.

"Who kissed you?" I asked.

"Damon did."

"Daddy's name isn't Damon?" I said.

"You right, it's not." She said, "And you know what happened after that kiss?"

I shook my head.

"I fell _in_ love." She whispered, and a tear fell down her gentle cheek.

* * *

**what'd you think? Read, review, repeat. :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Time to Pretend

Time to Pretend

My life has changed _so_ much in the last three years in the last three years. I've learned more than a person could learn in a lifetime. But everything started when I moved from the coldness of New York city, to the warmth of Miami.

I was and wasn't ecstatic about the move from the amazing cool city that never sleeps to the _sunshine state _that was extremely _humid_, I mean who would be? But I wasn't exactly opposing to it either.

My life on the Upper East Side was dull, I literally went to tea parties, socialite parties, cotillions, and social gatherings every other day. My life was completely and entirely planned out for me, by who? None other than my wonderful mother, Katherine. Don't get me wrong, my mother was loving, fun, and crazy, but she was one of those people who definitely talked too much. If I had a penny for every time I said the word TMI because of how much she would tell me that I didn't want to hear, I'd be a billionaire. Oh wait, I am.

My mother was fun and sweet at times though, and I knew all she wanted was best for me. Plus she was hilarious and always made me and my friends at home laugh.

Like when my mom had betrothed me to William van Jucksen, a total hottie back home, when I was 12. All of my friends envied me I remember, but he's dating my best friend Mary. I gave her permission, even though I didn't feel the need. He always liked me, but I never saw why. I was too shy to ever talk to him, even though we were practically raised together. I was a pretty quiet person, and if it hadn't been for my mother's social gatherings, well, I wouldn't have _any_ friends.

My mother speaks enough for the both of us, for one thing. But on a more serious note, she has absolutely traumatized me with the way she always babbles about anything she ever hears or sounds like a good story, even if it includes our personal lives. As the years have gone by, I've gotten better socially I speak when asked, and every once in a while I give my _own _opinion. But, when it comes to defending myself, I pretty much suck. This brings me back to my mother who says a woman should always act like a damsel in distress, even in conversation. She loves it when I can't defend myself, which sounds a lot worse not that I actually think about it…

My mother is a very _controlling_ person, and I'm very much like her unfortunately, because that's how she wants me to be. My mom does everything to control people, especially me. For example: my mom has chosen every outfit I've ever worn in my life. Some people meet their friends and boyfriends by chance and God, but my mom has _everything _set up. My friends all have pedigrees, and besides myself, their ancestors go back to the pilgrims who came to the U.S. to flee the evil British king.

At first I resisted in trying to become her, but after a while I couldn't help it. Plus, it wasn't like she was that bad right?

Back to the story: I was very surprised when I was notified that we were moving. And I don't mean I was surprised because it was unexpected, but because my mom was _devastated._ I was in absolute shock when I realized for once in all of our lives, my mother didn't control our move. My father did. My father's job required him to move, and my mother could not fight it.

My father never really controlled my mother, she controlled us like puppets, but my father was like a little loyal dog to her, still in love with her like he just met her, and I for someone reason felt sorry for him.

I didn't fight it either, not only because I wasn't much of a fighter anyway, but because of the perks of our moving. I was finally going to be in a sense _free._ My parents promised that the move would provide my liberty. No longer would my wardrobe be chosen, no longer would I have to endure those dreadful parties, and I could make my _own_ friends. The thought of it was thrilling and terrifying at the same time. My mom never told me why she was agreed to do this, but that's because she's also been quieter in the past 2 weeks than she had when her mother died.

On the day of my leave, I remember there were tears, from all of my friends and I. Even though they had been in a sense 'planned' friends, Abby, Mary, Vivian, and Bella had all been like my sisters. I recall feeling that I was going to miss them and the city I had grown up in and loved since forever. I had known that the move had its benefits, but that I wanted to move.

I still felt then, and still wish for a while after that I was a better arguer and fighter. If I had been then I wouldn't be told what to do all the time and I wouldn't have had to move.

Little did I know the move that I would've preferred not to happen, would change my life _entirely_.

We left our Mercedes that we had bought last month in New York, and we had a Bentley and a new Mercedes Benz _Maclaren _at our house waiting for us, or so my father had told me.

Our house was in Coco Plum, and it had a huge driveway. The house was beautiful and previously owned, and the owner had named it _Elena,_ by coincidence. It was a coincidence because my name was Elena, Elena Gilbert. My mother's full name is Katherine Pierce and my father's is Jason Gilbert.

I remember the shock and awe I had when I first saw it. In New York City there were no large houses, only very nice and luxuriously large apartments. This house looked nice and big to me but I was so curious I wanted to see more.

"Where are you going?" My father asked with his window down, when I opened the door before the limo driver had even parked.

"I want to see the house, if that's okay." I replied the way I always spoke to them.

"Sure honey, knock yourself out." He had encouraged, and I smiled back at him.

I ran to the door of the house, I had noticed it was very long and two stories, but I hadn't noticed it wasn't the only house. The first thing I saw from the house was two staircases on the sides that curved to meet in the middle. But instead of going upstairs to check it out, something else caught my eye. I looked straight ahead and I saw a beautiful black door, which a design that looked like vines with leaves on them. Through the door was an actual glass behind it that showed me the hidden pool. And then behind it, a mansion.

I didn't bother looking to the right and left side of the first house, but instead I turned the knob of the door and slowly pushed it open. The pool looked like a dark blue that was almost purple. It was at least 100 ft in length, and 60ft in width. It wasn't an extremely wide pool but it was very long. In the center of the plum colored pool, there was a beautiful water fountain, that had a white statue of a saint with grapes in her hands and her other hand was up and pointing towards heaven. Her mouth was spitting out water. I was positive the saint was Saint Ita, my favorite saint. She was rather unknown but her feast day was my birthday and I had a curiosity for saints who were unpopular. St. Ita was known for supposedly eating food that was from heaven, and I had seen pictures that looked like this statue. It was funny and ironic because if I ever had a house I would've wanted a water fountain just like this one, and what better place to put it but in the middle of the pool?

As I walked past the pool, the mansion behind it caught my attention. It was a faded red, or so I thought, there was so many vines around the house making it appear old, but the antiquity made the house even more beautiful. I again turned the doorknob of the door that was identical to the last one I had opened, and when it banged shut I had heard the last of the water trickling down the statue of St. Ita, and my eyes opened wider than ever.

Again, the first thing that caught my attention was the stairs on both sides that curved in to meet at the middle. The design of the stairs was also the same as the door, with iron vines that curled and had little leaves on them.

The house was beautiful, it had palm trees in the entrance and it was a mansion. It had a hidden pool, a huge backyard and it was right in front of the ocean, it already had yacht parked in a space it had there. I'm not going to lie, compared to the apartments I had been living in for 15 years of my life, this was amazing. The house was a creamish color with dark chocolate for the color of the tile. I was absolutely positively in love with the house, and it's hugeness because that meant my room was going to be bigger than normal. When I went back out to our driveway, I realized there were 5 other houses in our house area. And I also saw a guy who looked about 17, ride his bike, he winked at me and he left. He made me blush but thankfully he didn't see that. The boy looked very cute from the glimpse I had caught from him. His eyes were a dark brown, and his hair was a brown with some blonde in it, which was refreshing since everyone in Manhattan had blue eyes and blonde hair, except for me.

I had brunette colored hair with natural blonde highlights in it. My eyes were a light green, and I was white, but I could've easily tanned. My nose was small and I had normal sized teeth. I was thin but not too skinny, and I was slightly muscular but weaker than anything. I looked Hispanic, even though my mother was from a very old and wealthy family in Bulgaria. I had a pretty face, but I sometimes thought I looked plain.

I had never even had a boyfriend because my father prohibited it and I saw no use of one. But at 15 going on 16, everyone had a boyfriend which made me feel out of place in Manhattan.

That had been one of my goals while in Miami; Find a boyfriend.

_As if it were so simple._

I went back inside and found all of my stuff was being put away by maids and since I was hungry I went to the kitchen and since I couldn't cook, I looked for our chef.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Yes, darling?" She sang.

"Where's our cook?"

"Oh he's not in sweetie, he starts Monday." She said.

Today was Sunday, and since I didn't eat snacks because I didn't want to gain weight. So, that meant I wasn't going to eat anything till tomorrow, great.

I went looking around the house, and found what looked like a movie theatre but in a room, and started looking for movies. I saw Gone with the Wind and immediately pulled it out. I _adored_ that movie, and nothing passed time like four hours of Scarlett O' Hara and Rhett Butler. I asked one of my maids to make me popcorn and realized that was a snack, but I was hungry so I ate it anyway.

I started the movie and slowly but surely time passed. When the depressing movie ended, and Scarlett ended all alone, I wiped my tears off of my face and walked out of the room to see the house very dark. I turned on some of the lights to find my way back to my room and when I found the last room of the aisle I stepped into my now beautiful organized room and slipped myself under the covers and fell asleep, and that was the first time I dreamed of the cute guy who made me blush.

School started the next week, and of course I wasn't going to Public School. My school's name was Prideux premier Grove Senior High, it was supposedly huge which was great. It was also only five minutes away and a limo usually took all the kids who lived in my area to school, but that started next week. I was happy to be able to choose what clothes I was going to wear to school, it was fun. And when I had my omelette with cheese made by Carlos, our chef, I left to school with my dad.

"Thank's dad for taking me to school," I had told him when we were near my school campus.

"Of course. Have a great day Elena. I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

When I got down, I clicked the home button on my iPhone 5 to check the time and saw that I was 10 minutes late. Wonderful.

I went to the school office like the letter the school sent me say I should. And the lady at the front desk asked,

"Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah. Today's my first day and I'm supposed to report here- or something?" I said.

"Oh, yes! You must be Elena Gilbert!" The fat lady with orange wavy hair said, offering her hand.

I shook it and nodded my head meaning yes.

"Well, you're supposed to be guided by someone but I don't think-"

"Hello, Mrs. Thompson." A boy with a Clark Gable type voice said.

"Oh, Damon! You're late!" Mrs. Thompson said.

I turned around and saw the gorgeous, which was a horrible underestimation, boy. This guy was dark-brown, arguably black haired and his eyes were so beautiful blue they were almost the color of white crystals with a shade of blue to them. On top of everything he had this _amazing_ smile, and his eyes looked warm and sincere and _magical_. He was tall too, he was at least 6'2, I was only 5'5.

"Well, maybe you're just extra early." He laughed, never really looking at me. .

"Salvatore." She groaned and smiled. "Just give her a tour of the school, and don't take longer than an hour." She informed him.

"Yes, ma'am." He grabbed my hand and pushed me out the door he held open, softly, so that we could get away from Mrs. Thompson.

"Okay, first things first. My name is Damon Salvatore, and you are-" He stopped after closing the door and finally looked at me.

"You look- just like _her." _He looked dumbfounded. As he whispered the word _her_ I got goosebumps.

"Just like who?" I asked, confused.

"Katherine?" He squinted his eyes and grabbed my arms roughly as he looked into my eyes

"Katherine? No, that's my mom's name. I'm Elena, Elena Gilbert." I explained.

"Gilbert? Hmm." Damon said to himself, as he let go of me and started pacing around, looking rather angry. "But Kat never got married, did she? She couldn't have." Damon whispered to himself, looking rather sad now.

"Elena Gilbert, are you by any chance related to Katherine Pierce?" He stared me down.

"What? Ye- Yeah," I nodded nervously. Jeez, this guy was a _freak_. "Pierce, is my mother's maiden name." I stupidly felt the need to continue. "Do you always talk to yourself?" I asked.

"Wow." He smiled in a devastatingly handsome way and started circling around me to examine me.

"What?" I wondered sort of agitated already, this guy was hot but crazy.

He laughed and said,

"Nothing, nothing you just remind me of your mother, you even get angry like she used to." He smiled, and for a second looked way older than 17.

"How do you know my mother?" I wondered.

"We're old friends." He smiled and began thinking about something else it seemed.

"How _old_ are you?" I said.

"Just turned 18, why?" He asked.

"How are you _old_ friends with my _mother_?

"Um, well, not really old friends. Ha, I was just kidding. Um, I think I bike ride around your area. I've seen her a couple times?" It sounded more like a question than an excuse.

"Yeah, okay?" I asked, weirded out by him.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" He asked, and he looked into my eyes and I looked in his and his were deep, like they knew a whole lot of stuff.

"Maybe." I smiled, intending to flirt.

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because I just moved in _last _week…?" I looked at him skeptically.

"If you knew half of the things I knew, you wouldn't think I was so weird." He was closer to me now, close enough to kiss.

"You smell nice." He smiled, as if recollecting something.

"Thanks." I smiled as he moved away from me.

"Lemme guess, Chanel number 26?" Adrian guessed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I wondered, amazed he knew women's perfumes.

"Because you're mo-" he paused. "Because my friend used to wear the same one." He quickly corrected himself.

"Your friend?" I wondered.

"Um, yeah?" He gulped nervously.

"Is this like, a joke? Like does it help you pick up girls or something? Because I'm not buying it…"

"This is not me flirting." He grinned. "Scout's Honor." He raised his two fingers and laughed.

Oh no, please don't laugh, your smiles make me _melt_.

"Call me crazy, but something tells me you've _never _been a boy scout." I smiled sarcastically.

"Oh quit being smart." Damon rolled his eyes playfully. "That's beside the point. Aren't I supposed to be giving you a tour of the school?" When he said this, I kind of thought he had ADD.

"Yeah, kinda." I laughed at his forgetfulness.

"Well, then let's get on with it. I don't want you to think I'm _completely_ crazy. If you think I'm a _little_ bit crazy then, that's okay." He laughed. "Because I don't care anybody thinks about me." He started walking forward, and I followed.

"Oh, wow. You must be like, _so _cool." I said in my most air-headed and flirtatious voice.

"Do I hear a sarcastic tone in your voice?" Damon grinned, as if we had been friends forever.

"Most definitely, Mr. I'm too cool for you." I rolled my eyes with a smirk. "Tell me then, fearless man, if you don't care what people think, then why do you care now?" I wondered, trying to flirt, but didn't know if I was doing it correctly since, well I had never done it before.

"I don't." He lied.

"You just said you didn't want me to think you were too crazy." I tried to hide a smile as I was on the verge of winning this mini-battle with a demi-god.

"Are you flirting with me?" He asked, smiling. And stopping in a hallway.

"With a guy I just met? Of course not." I awkwardly saved myself.

"Yeah, sure." He said cockily.

"Nice try at distracting me, but it's not going to work. Why do you care now?" I stood my ground and said adamantly, no flirting intended.

"Well, because you're not just anybody." He smiled.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you're special." He said sweetly and sincerely.

"Oh, is this the part where I'm supposed to melt in your arms?" I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness and the intensity he looked at me with.

"I'm serious." He smirked.

"Tell me Mr. Salvatore, was it? What makes me _special_?" I squinted my eyes and put air quotes around special, making it obvious I didn't believe him.

"Because-" he paused, giving that infuriating look when people are deciding whether or not to tell you something but ultimately decide not to. "Well, I can't answer that." He grinned.

"What?" I asked, extremely confused, he reminded me of my mother, sometimes she knew so much more than me, and then wouldn't explain.

"Let's just say, I already know who you are. Or _knew_ someone _just_ like you."

Instead of asking the obvious, who, I asked,

"Was she nice?"

"I mean, I guess so?" He laughed, caught off guard by the question. "But of _all _adjectives that could be used to describe her, I don't think that would be one." He shook his head.

"What was her name?" I asked.

"Well, I called her Nikki, because she hated her name." He laughed, as if remembering a past memory.

"Oh." I smiled and thought about how I hated my name too, but stayed silent. I didn't want him grouping me with _other _women. Awful.

"You're lucky you don't have that complex, your name is beautiful." He said.

"Thanks." I said warily. "I hope you know-" I paused and took a breath before regaining confidence and laughing. "That you're wrong."

"Wrong? Me?" He laughed as if I spoke blasphemy.

"Of course." I circled him. "I'm nothing like that girl, _Nikki_. I'm nothing like any of the girls you've met. So I suggest you don't start grouping me with them." I hissed.

"Testy, this is a surprising side of you." Damon smiled, but he gulped – as if nervous?

"You said your last name was Gilbert, and your father's name Jason-" He interrupted our conversation, obviously waiting for me to tell him.

"Jason." I said.

"Jason Gilbert, hmm. That's German right?" He wondered.

"Well, yeah, but my dad's totally American. I mean blonde hair, blue eyes, the works. His family was actually one of the families that came from Europe to America in the 1600's." I smiled.

"Oh, really?" He paused and whispered, "An American, who would've thought?"

"There you go again," I said, looking away from him.

"What am I doing?" He asked, not lost in a gaze anymore.

"Talking to yourself." I laughed, it was funny how even though he seemed crazy, his face would never give that impression, so it gave him an excuse for all this craziness to be normal.

"Yeah, well, forgive me for having flashbacks right now." He laughed. "Thirsty?"

"Um, actually, yeah. I think I saw a vending machine that way-"I looked away to find it and when I turned back I saw a Sprite in his hand.

"Where'd you-?" I asked him.

"Magic." He smiled.

"How'd you know what soda I wanted?" I questioned.

"Lucky guess?"

"Sure." I took the soda from his hand, wondering if it was safe.

"It's not poison, I haven't touched it, look it's closed." He handed it to me and I looked at him, wondering how he seemed to know everything I was thinking.

"I'm not a mind reader." He laughed.

What the hell?

"I haven't said anything, and how the hell are you guessing everything I'm thinking, before I say anything?" I asked.

"Your face and your expressions. You make it obvious." He smiled.

"Sure."

"Let's just get on with the tour." He rolled his eyes seeing how I hadn't believed him.

"Sounds good to me. So far, I know where the soda fountain is. Oh no wait, I don't know where that is." I said sarcastically.

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm in your voice?"

"Well, it's not sincerity." I retorted.

"Are you-angry?" He laughed.

I crinkled my nose, because I was. I didn't like not knowing things. I _hated_ secrets unless I was telling them. On the Upper East Side, I knew _everything._

"Too bad you hate secrets." He smiled.

"How'd you know I hate secrets?" I said, semi-furious.

"You're mad because I'm not telling you how I did a few things, when actually I already told you how I got the soda."

"Well, then why is it too bad?"

"Because, then we can't be friends." He said seriously, a smirk never leaving his lips though.

"Why not?" I wondered, and a little hurt.

"Because _you_ will _never_ know this one." Damon whispered. "I think this tour is done. Goodbye _Elena_." His eyes stared into my eyes, as if gazing into my soul and paralyzing me from speaking for about 5 seconds, and he turned around and left.

"Wait! But, I don't where any of my classes are! I don't even know what campus we're on!" I yelled and watched him walk away.

All of a sudden the bell rang, and a bunch of 6th grade looking students started swarming around me.

What the hell just happened? How could he just leave me here? Did I say something mean? How did he always know what I was thinking? How did he get me that soda? What did he mean by, 'I already told you how I got the soda'?

I reviewed the conversation in my head and when I asked him how he got my soda, he said, _Magic_. Magic? Like a magic trick? Yeah, that would make sense. Maybe I would just go home.

No, I needed to find my classes, and I would and I would talk to Damon again and find out more about him. Find out his _secrets_.

I _would_ find out his secrets, if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

**Did you like it?! Read and review and repeatttt pleaseeee let me knowwww if you like and I'll continue!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Don't Gotta Work it Out

Don't gotta work it out (Fitz and the Tantrums)

- you can always look up the name of the chapters - there all songs that match the chapters :D

I hope you like it3

* * *

I finally showed up to my 2nd period class, which was English, and felt totally, completely, and utterly, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, are you-" I stopped to look at the name it said on my paper and looked up again- "Ms. Sanchez?"

"Yes I am, and I know I may seem young but I don't permit people taking advantage of me and I also don't permit tardiness." She sternly said, and for a woman that had short blonde pixie-like hair and a tiny body, she was mean.

"Well, I'm new and I was being led by Damon when he dit-" I started.

"No excuses, if you do something wrong, own up to it." She yelled and pointed to the wall where there was a poster with the exact words she had just said.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't want to hear it." She shook her head. My goodness! There was no pleasing this woman!

"Where do I si-"

"You'll find that _patience_ is rewarded in this class." She said sternly. "You'll sit next to Caroline." Mrs. Sanchez said her name, but didn't say where she sat and since I knew nobody here…

"And Caroline sits, where?" I wondered.

"Right _there_! I just said it, _use _the ears god gave you!" She yelled, and finally pointed to the girl in the back right corner.

Everyone started laughing at me, and I was totally, completely and utterly embarrassed.

As the evil Mrs. Sanchez began her lecture on the first book we were going to read, Romeo and Juliet, the girl next to me, Caroline started to speak.

"Hey, don't worry about Ms. Sanchez. She can be a real bitch, but her class is a piece of cake." She whispered, and I smiled in gratitude for her kindness.

I turned around to see what she looked like, and found that she was very pretty. She had wavy blonde hair, and a small nose and light sparkly green eyes and she was thin. She had a pretty smile.

She was _beautiful,_ but I didn't envy her. I never envied anyone, not out of pride, but because I felt that everyone is blessed with many things and she was blessed with looks, and that was awesome.

"Thanks." I whispered back.

"Ah! Ms. Gilbert! No talking!" Ms. Sanchez yelled.

My face reddened, and in my head I laughed at how obvious and unfair it was that she hated me.

"Don't worry classes today are only 15 minutes each. We get out at 11:30." She smiled.

"We do?" I whispered back.

Caroline nodded.

"Aw, man. I didn't know, I'm going to have to text my driver to pick me up earlier." I started to pull my phone from my bag, but Caroline's hand stopped me.

"Don't. Ms. Sanchez literally has eyes in the back of her head. Or better yet camera's. Look up, subtly and you'll see cameras she checks them every day after school and if she sees you using a phone she'll get you suspended."

"What? Isn't that illegal?" I asked, outraged.

"I don't know. But hey, don't worry about it. I'll give you a ride."

"That's really nice and all, but you don't have to." I smiled.

"No, come on. I just got a car for my 16th birthday and I'm driving all of my friends in it." She whispered.

"But we just met." I silently laughed.

"So? I make friends fast." Caroline started grinning and then said, "I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Alright then, thanks." I smiled brightly.

We both laughed and then Ms. Sanchez said,

"Oh, isn't this sweet. The new girl's making friends. Not in my class, Elena I hope you bring a new attitude tomorrow, because I will not tolerate this."

I slightly blushed, and was horrified by her rudeness, I couldn't believe how mean she was.

"Ms. Sanchez, did the voices you hear keep you up last night? Because you have really big bags under your eyes and are being extremely mean." Caroline smiled confidently, and everyone laughed including me silently.

Ms. Sanchez just stood there, blushing but silent, it was like Caroline had an incredible hold on her. A secret or threat that she used against her, it was amazing!

"I would double up on those meds tonight." Caroline laughed and blew a giant bubble with her gum, and popped it.

I knew gum wasn't allowed to be chewed during school. Caroline _had_ to have something on her.

I was about to ask her how she did that and say thanks but the bell rang and took my train of thought. We both got up and she started talking.

"So, how old are you?" Caroline asked.

"I'm 15, I turn 16 in January." I smiled.

"Wow, that's like in forever." She laughed.

"Yeah, well, thanks for, you know, telling Ms. Sanchez off." I said, shyly.

"Hey, no problem." She grinned and flashed her beautiful, white, smile towards me.

When she did that, another girl came and said,

"Caroline! Hey how are you? Haven't talked to you like all summer, how've you been?"

"I've been good Bonnie, thanks. Meet my new friend Elena, she just transferred from-?" Caroline asked me with a friendly smile and a look that was asking me something.

"I'm from Manhattan." I smiled.

"Ooh I love Manhattan! Go there all the time, I have an apartment there!" She told me, and had a voice that sounded very immature.

"Oh cool." I smiled and nodded at her shared information. _Doesn't everyone?_

"Well, Care, I love how you handled gruppy hag Sanchez, it was hilarious!" Caroline lifted her hand up to hi-five Bonnie and Bonnie smacked her palm.

"Yeah, that was amazing. How come you can talk to her like that?" I wondered.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"Well, what do you have on her. I mean come on. I thought if I breathed too hard she was going to yell at me. Meanwhile you're blowing bubbles of gum right in front of her and asking her about her meds?" I said.

"Well-" She started, but all of the sudden told us, "Be right back!"

She went running to hug a big strong boy, with dark brown hair and he looked strong and then I recognized his voice, _Damon_.

"You must be wondering who that is." Bonnie said.

"No, I was-"

"Honey, please. You practically drooling." She smiled, on the brink of laughter.

I slightly smiled and blushed.

"His name is Damon, but don't even think about it! There are way too many restrictions on him." She looked at me and then looked at them.

Damon opened his arms for her as she ran to give him a hug. He then started talking to her and a bunch of kids who crowded around him. Damon must have said something funny, or more like hysterical, because he was making Caroline crack up and she even clapped as he grinned and laughed at his joke too. They looked like an amazing couple and this moment looked more like a scene from a movie, when the popular guy meets up with his popular girlfriend and they're all lovie-dovie over their reunion.

"You'd think they were a couple, huh?" Bonnie sighed.

"They're not?" I asked, astounded.

"They haven't dated since the 6th grade."

"Did they go here?" I wondered.

"Um no. Actually none of us know what magical middle school they went to. We just take her word for it."

"Oh, wow. They look great together." I nodded and smiled smugly.

Meanwhile I was ready to turn around and hurl at how cliché they were.

I kept watching them and saw how much body contact they had. She would punch his shoulder and he literally picked her up and carried her, of course she screamed and he put her down. It was like this was all an act, but it wasn't. If this were a tv show, they would be the exact couple I could never ship.

I laughed at the thought.

I kept staring at them, and then Damon slightly glanced at me, and his expression went from a smile to a face that looked like he had a nasty taste in his mouth.

Suddenly, he turned to look at me, and he looked straight into my eyes and didn't blink, didn't move just stared at me. I, of course, turned away when I realized I knew _he_ was staring at _me _because _I_ was staring at _him._

So I quickly turned around, and went to examine the pretty, black-haired, Bonnie.

"Damon looking at you, or staring really." Bonnie informed me.

"Really?" I asked, and realized I sounded desperate.

"Um, yeah." Same laughed, noticing my desperately.

"Does he looked mad?" I wondered.

"No? Why would he?"

"Um, Damon, meet my friend Elena!" Caroline laughed and her hands were in his.

"I have already had the pleasure of meeting her Care," He narrowed his eyes at me, like he was a very charming host of the party and I was an irrelevant guest.

"Oh, really? Oh, that's right! You give the tours to all the newbies. Silly me." She said like a cute little pixie.

"Um-" I said feeling _so_ awkward and ready to run away from this situation. But as if God was watching out for me a miracle occurred. The bell rang. "Sorry, I have to get to class."

I went walking towards my History class, which was room 205. I realized finally that the rooms weren't in any order, or at least any obvious order and I kept looking for 205, to find I was lost.

"You need some help?" Caroline asked me after about 10 minutes of useless wandering.

"Um, yes actually." I nervously laughed.

"History is over there." She pointed directly in front of us.

"How'd you know I was going to History?" I laughed, I wonder if this school just bred mind readers.

"I, um, didn't. I have History next and I was going to show you the rest of the classes. But no time, let's go."

I looked at Caroline strangely because it seemed like she was making up an excuse for knowing my classes. I'm sure it wouldn't have been hard to ask the office for my schedule but, well I didn't know. Maybe my facial expressions did make what I wanted obvious?

_Yeah, but how the hell would your face say, "_I'm looking for history…?"

We walked towards History and then decided I would ask her about Damon.

"So, um how do you know Damon?" I immediately regretted it, realizing how awkward of a question that was. What if she thought I _liked_ him?

"Huh?" She said, but then opened the History door and the teacher was in the middle of talking so I was going to have wait ½ an hour just to re-ask her. Great.

When the class ended, she had waited for me at the door, and I smiled, extremely happy that I would not wander like a lost sheep for another 20 minutes.

"So, what'd you want to ask me?" She asked as we walked back to the 10th grade courtyard.

"Oh, nothing," I started, like I hadn't thought about my question all of class, "just how do you know that kid, Damon?"

"Oh, Damon's my best friend since forever. He's a nice guy and I love him." She smiled.

"I thought you two were dating, but that girl-um-Bonnie? Said you guys haven't dated since forever."

"Oh, yeah. He's only had eyes for one girl." She sighed, and her tone of voice sounded like regret.

"Oh, does she go here?" I asked, a little too curious to see who the lucky, yet misfortunate, crazy girl was.

"Well, I guess you could say that." She looked into my eyes sincerely and smiled.

"What do you mean you guess?"

"Well, technically they haven't seen each other in a good 10 years," She laughed.

"Wow, he's um, really loyal." I nervously laughed back, what kind of guy didn't get over someone he hadn't seen since he was 7 or 8? What kind of guy falls that in love with a girl when he was 7 or 8?

"You could say so." She sighed.

I wanted to know _more_, but at the same time, if she reported anything back to him about my curiosity I would die of embarrassment. He was way too cocky – I would hate if I added to it.

The bells stopped ringing and everyone was just talking to their friends and some were heading to their cars.

"Is it already the end of the day?" I asked.

"Mhmm." She replied.

"Do you still need a ride?"

"Oh my god, could you? I don't want to impose anything but-"

"Hey, don't worry about it. What are friends for?"

She was so nice about things, and I was glad that she called me her friend; it would be the one good thing that happened to me today.

"My car is over here, come on get in." She smiled.

"Oh ok, I live like 5 minutes away." I told her my address as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, you and him are pretty close, huh?" I asked her to start a conversation, and I was afraid I was pushing my limit of questions on _Damon_.

"Well, Miss Curiosity, we are. He's a cocky bastard but one of the sweetest people I know. I would do anything for him. Now, on a far more interesting note, it's my turn to ask the questions!"

"So, tell me Elena, what's your last name?" She asked and took a big sip of water.

"Gilbert, Elena Gilbert." I said.

"Oh cool," she smiled, but her voice faltered and it sounded as if she was startled.

We pulled up to my gate and saw my mother looking at us with her arms crossed, before she could ask any more questions.

"Hi mom." I grinned, but felt confused when I saw a very mean look on her face not focused on me but on _Caroline_.

I looked back at Caroline only to see an evil look on her face as well; they looked like they hated each other, which made no sense.

"She really is your mother." She whispered, no hint of niceness in her voice.

"Um, yes, why?" I laughed trying to brush off the awkwardness of the situation.

"Nothing," she looked down, away from my mother. "I have to go." I realized it was my cue to get the heck out of her car. I closed the door, but Caroline drove out of there faster than I had a chance to blink, let alone say thanks and _goodbye._

"Mom?" I started.

"What were you doing with her?" She finally took her gaze off of her and asked me in a very upset tone.

"Nothing, she's my friend and I needed a ride so she gave me one. What's the problem and what the heck was with those death stares?" I retorted.

"Death stares? Oh, no sweetheart, I was looking stern I suppose because I left my sunglasses inside by accident. I never meant any harm." She laughed lightly.

"Mom, that wasn't looking stern because of the sun. I'm not stupid, how do you know her?" I asked, insisting on the truth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She shook her head and began watering the plants like she was before she had the death stare competition with Caroline.

"Yes you-"

"Oh your chef is here and he's waiting on asking you what you want to eat." She said, and for a moment I ignored the subject because I was starving – so I ran to the kitchen.

"I have to go out and get some errands done. I'll see you soon."

"Mom, you don't _do_ errands? That's why we hired maids." I looked at her strangely as I opened the refrigerator door.

"Well, your father and I are going to Paris this weekend and I want to get a few things. Oh, stop looking at me like that. I love you." She quickly kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the kitchen.

"What can I get for you Elena?" Carlos asked as I stood in baby shock at the strangeness in my mother's attitude.

_It's the move_. _It's just really affecting her. _

"Um, a grilled cheese please." I smiled without looking at him because I was busy thinking.

At around 3 pm, yes that's right, the hottest point of the day, I decided to go running. I had had a stressful albeit fun first day of school, and it wouldn't suck to go running. I put on some loose-fitting shorts and a tight light blue Nike running shirt. I sat on a stool as I put on my socks and highlighter blue Nike running shoes. Then, I got up and searched for my oh so essential iPod. The magic behind any sort of activity in my life. It gets me _going_.

I walked outside and decided to run through Coco Plum and explore. I was so excited to finally get some exercise as I walked out through my front gate, but as soon as I took 5 steps I stopped. A man on who had been running on the opposite side of the sidewalk was looking at me strangely, as if he knew who I was but wasn't exactly sure. I was sure, and I wanted to die.

"Elena?" Damon smiled in a question.

"Damon." I simply stated.

Damn it, I'll never get to run…


	4. Chapter 4 - Estella's Theme

HOPE YOU likeeee please listen to the song it's epic: watch?v=Jq_b_QjTndA

if you want to see this gorgeous house: .

* * *

"Off for a run?" He laughed as he examined me.

"You caught me." I turned and smiled. "How'd you find me?"

"Oh, well I have my ways." He smirked as he crossed the street and got onto my side of the side walk.

"I would explain my ways if I were you because right now I'm picturing someone who stalked me and followed me home." I taunted playfully.

"You wish. _Neighbor." _Damon grinned.

"_Neighbor?_ As in you live next _door_?_"_ My smile turned into a frown quickly as I said the words aloud, in a horrified tone. "You're joking right?" I nervously laughed.

"Oh, don't pretend you aren't thrilled." Damon grinned.

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes at him. "Were you doing something productive before you found me? Or are you just gonna stand there?" I scowled; I did not like being neighbors with this gorgeous boy, it wasn't good for me. _Not good for my sanity…_

"You're feisty. I like it." Damon smirked cockily. _Oh, what I would do to slap that grin off his face…_ "Elena, I'm _sorry _for ditching you today." He smiled sincerely for once.

"You know I really don't want to forgive you, but I feel like this is the best I'm gonna get because you don't obviously apologize very often." I laughed lightly.

"Well, in that you are correct my friend." He smirked, back to his cocky self. "Elena, now that you're here… I'd – I'd like you to show you something." He nodded and put he crossed his arms.

"Show me something?" I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Mhm."

"Where is this magical something?" I wondered.

"It's a surprise." He flashed a toothy grin like a little boy and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You want _me_ to go with you to a magical somewhere, even though I've just met you this morning and we barely know anything about each other?" I asked with a bit of edge to my voice.

"Sounds about right." He smiled.

"And what do you suppose I tell my mother?"

"Don't tell her anything, let's just go." He grinned.

"Oh perfect, so you could just kidnap me and no one would ever know-"

"Oh come on. Do you always overanalyze things?" Damon rolled his eyes. "It'll be fun. Give me a chance." His eyes sparkled as he grinned and I basically swooned…

"Fine." I laughed, trying to brush off my annoyance for nerves.

_I really hope I don't regret this…_

"Damon how much longer?" I sighed.

I had been walking for about five minutes with my eyes closed and it's not like I minded that Damon was holding my hips to guide me, but still-

"Just wait two seconds." He whispered in my ear. "You won't regret it I promise." His sweet voice made me have Goosebumps all over.

"Fine." I giggled nervously.

We walked about five more steps before I heard something crunch. _Was it a twig? _As I heard the sounds of different insects and crickets making sounds I was about to protest. "Damon, what the-"

"Open your eyes." I could hear Damon's smile form, he was so close, and he squeezed on my hips before pushing me slightly forward to look at where he brought me to.

"Damon-" I started.

This place was absolutely gorgeous. It was a forest? A piece of land? I couldn't exactly tell as I made a circle around to intake the beautiful scenery that surrounded me. It was green everywhere. Green and every once in a while my eyes caught sight of something beautifully blue, green, pink, red, and every other beautiful color on the rainbow. I felt like I was in another world. It was like Forks from Twilight but I could see some rays of sunshine peak through the giant trees that trolled over us. I wanted to go exploring, but then I realized who I was with.

"What is this place?" I said, breathless with a soft smile on my lips before looking at a devilishly handsome boy grinning as he watched me in awe. _Awe?_

"It's my home." He smiled.

"You live here?" I looked at him strangely. How could anyone live in a forest…?

"No, not currently. In fact, no ones lived here for hundreds of years. But my family used to live here a long time ago." Damon said as he walked closer towards me. He stood just behind me as he whispered in my ear again, "if you look straight ahead," Damon lifted his arm and put his arm oh so lightly on my hip and I stopped breathing, which was _counterproductive _seeing as how my heart was beating so furiously it needed three millions time more air than I was giving it- "There's the house we used to live in." He breathed in my ear.

And just as I was about to relax in his arms and begin to breathe again, he quickly walked away from me.

"Oh." Was all I was capable of saying after such a sudden departure.

"It's beautiful and-" I said slowly, but paused when I noticed that I wanted to say rather let go but _gorgeous_. 

"Unkept?" He smirked. "That's the Salvatore's for you. We love luxury, but this? This was too sacred for us to maintain. I know it's awful but-" Damon shrugged.

"No," I shook my head. "I understand entirely. This house, the aura it carries with all of the nature surrounding it, I mean-" I paused, trying to find the words. "It's beautiful." I smiled looking at him. "You must think I'm crazy. I'm really not a nature freak or anything, but it's just this place is so peaceful-"

"I understand entirely. In fact, you just stated the prime reason why we never cut down the trees here." Damon smiled sweetly as he saved me from my almost-rambling.

_Damon's such a romantic. Who would have thought?_

"This is in Coco Plum?" I wondered. It seemed strange that in a community of some of the wealthier people of Miami, this could really continue to exist."

"Not without hassle – but we have very _generously_ begged the Coco Plum Homeowners Association managers to let us keep the property. It has a lot of sentimental value for us." _Oh, that makes a lot of sense. _

"Oh." I nodded and started walking around my perimeter again, hearing twigs crack as I did so.

"Mind if we do a little exploring?" I grinned like a four year-old excited for her first Magic Kingdom trip.

"Why do you think I brought you here?" Damon smirked back, and I slightly laughed.

"Catch me if you can!" I laughed as I ran towards the house I was dying to see._Wow… that came out much more embarrassing than I had originally planned. _

"Elena!" I heard Damon laugh.

_Why _did_ Damon bring me here? I've only just met him…_

I ran as fast as I could for the house, attempting to ignore all the magnificent distractions and seductive obstacles in my way. I somehow made it to the house, and even though I was gonna keep running to play with Damon, I paused in shock as I caught sight of the house.

"Oh my god." I gasped.

The house was amazing. It looked like a copy of the Vatican. It was obviously designed like theVenetian Gothic mansions I had studied about in art history last year. I looked up and the house seemed to go on forever. As soon as my eyes hit the sun, I squinted and blinked a few times until I looked straight ahead at the Arabian accented door.

The door had a few steps leading up to it, and weeds growing everywhere around it. I wanted to push open the black steel decorated door, but I hesitated.

"Can we go in?" I breathed as I heard Damon come up behind me.

"Of course." I could hear him grin. He walked in front of me and opened the door for me. "After you."

I said nothing as I walked in with awe. I looked at everything as if I had been to another planet. This house was just so gorgeous that I was dying internally. If I ever had a home it would have to be this spectacular or I could never live a proper life. I knew that for sure. I had several options to choose from to continue, but I only stared at the familiarity of the building. I had seen walls that were covered with vines and moss before. I couldn't remember where, but I definitely had been somewhere like this before…

I headed towards my immediate left were there was a stair case. I started walking towards the web covered stair case that was made of white stone and walked a few steps when I looked to my left and saw a stainless glass that made me stop. I had run stairs like this, if not identical to this before. I stopped and walked to the center quickly trying to check if my suspicions were true…

"Oh," I whispered with a smile as I looked up at the golden ceiling designs that filled the extremely tall ceiling. "Pure Gold right?"

"Donated from the Vatican, how'd you know?" Damon smiled suspiciously.

"I think," I paused and looked down at Damon's house as I bit my lip. "I know this probably sounds crazy, but I think I've been here before." I looked at Damon and watched Damon's face form a million different emotions. I was expecting a bunch of different reactions, all that had the words, "are you crazy?" somewhere in them.

"When?" Was all he said.

"Well, once when I was little my mom took me to see a beautiful house. I might be wrong though, seeing as how this is your house, and besides this house probably doesn't have-" I paused as I realized that I was talking to myself.

"What?" Damon whispered, his blue eyes piercing.

"A fountain." I said lightly, trying to ease the tension of the silence.

"A fountain hm?" He smiled.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. I tried to admire all the beauty quickly as I was being rushed behind him. I saw at least thirty rooms on this floor and a hallway that I wanted to go down so badly, but unfortunately we were heading down another hallway…

We started walking down a few stairs and entered a place that right in front of the stairs, there was a huge fountain that still spout water and had the sun shining directly on it. He let go of my hand as I walked towards it slowly.

"Is this the fountain?" Damon asked as he walked in front of me.

I smiled as I walked down the fountain. "That's the one."

As I got out of my daze of realizing that I had been to this world wonder before, I realized how awkward this situation was. "I'm really sorry-" I started.

"I didn't realize, and I'm sure my mom didn't realize that this house had an owner. If she did I'm sure she would have never, _trespassed_ your property." I nervously smiled.

"Hey, no worries." Damon laughed as he saw me get all nervous. "People come here all the time. I'm not surprised your mom came here."

"Oh. Well still I feel horrible." I pushed the hair behind my face and breathed.

I was about to speak again when I heard the waves of the ocean crashing against something. "This has to be the most beautiful house I've ever seen." I shook my head as I ran outside the doors towards the ocean.

"Did you used to have a boat here?" I asked as I saw the remains of a dock in front of a stair case leading to the water.

"Yeah, but we sold it ages ago." Damon replied casually.

I looked up at him as I went to touch the water and realized just how gorgeous the boy in a black shirt and jeans was. His eyes were the color of the water I was touching and he was so _hot_.

_Stop looking at him Elena!_

I immediately took my hand out of the water and walked back up the stairs. "Thank you for bringing me here Damon, it's amazing." I smiled.

"I told you you'd love it." He smirked.

The silence should've been awkward, but it wasn't because he was walking closer and closer to me. I could see in his eyes the desire he had to kiss me, and as much as I wanted to comply… I foolishly ran from him.

"Ah, you never caught me. There's no prizes for cheaters." I quickly said as I kissed him on the cheek so closely to his lips it would be hard to define it as a kiss on the cheek. Then I ran for the forest.

I had been here once before, and though I was no expert, I was fairly certain that if I walked to the farthest left side of the house, and kept running forward I would find the forest again.

As I laughed at how silly and playful I was being, on top of the adrenaline of being caught I smiled excitedly as I found the forest. I kept turning behind me to see if I saw Damon, but I turned so quickly that I never really got the chance to catch him.

Finally I stopped in front of a tree to catch my breath. I laughed, _why was I such a little kid sometimes?_

I took a circle around this one giant tree that seemed to hover thousands of feet over me, and for some reason looked at the trunk.

I saw a heart and letters engraved in it. I blinked a couple of times and rubbed my eyes to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

"Elena!" I heard Damon yell.

"What the hell?" I whispered as I read what the tree heart carving had written inside of it.

_Damon loves Katherine forever._

* * *

DO YOU LIKE? Read and REVIEWWWW3 PLEASEEEE


	5. Chapter 5 -Can't Take My Eyes off of You

**Can't take my eyes off of you**

"Why does it say Damon loves Katherine?" I breathed. "Ex-girlfriend?" I smiled in confusion, trying to not be jealous.

"No, um," Damon laughed nervously. "That's actually my uncle and his old girlfriend." Damon started walking and I thought I heard thunder but I brushed it off.

"Your uncles name is Damon?" I looked at him strangely.

"Yup, they named me after him." Damon nodded, but he looked stiff.

"That's really cute how they wrote their names here. Did they get married?" I smiled.

"No, actually they didn't." Damon smiled, but he looked more pensive than anything.

"Oh," I paused as I stood up to see his face a bit more clearly. For some reason I continued on the subject, "why not?"

"Well, they had many issues that no amount of time or effort or any other sort of usual remedy could fix. My uncle's been dead for a while, he never got married, and she still lives. She got married." He smiled and looked to the floor. "And had a wonderful kid."

_Why do I have the feeling he's not being completely honest…?_

"What did you call me this morning?" I quickly spit out. My heart racing in nervousness for a strange accusation, and a bit of confusion.

"I'm sorry?" He grunted and pretended to not hear me. I knew he had though.

"You called me _Kat_." I whispered, when suddenly rain started to pour heavily on us.

"What the-" I laughed as I took a couple of steps until I was very close to him.

"Sorry!" I heard him yell and laugh over the loud rain. "There's so many trees that they cover most of the sky – so you can't see when the clouds get darker or not."

I laughed as he put an arm around me and hugged me closely.

"We're getting soaked!" I laughed as he looked me in the eyes.

As if he had not registered it until now, he then widened his eyes and acknowledged that we should go inside.

"Oh my god, it rains out of nowhere over here." I yelled as we started running over the mushy grass and went around the maze of trees to the front door.

When we finally made it inside, I couldn't help but be thankful for the humidity to warm us up.

"You know as awesome as this house is, I don't have any towels here." Damon smirked, as he took off his shirt.

I bit my lip and turned around as he took painfully long to take his shirt off and I was sure my face was tomato red at seeing his exceptional body in the flesh.

"Oh, that sucks. I'm soaked." I turned and took off my puddle filled tennis shoes and took off my socks.

I was wearing a skin tight shirt and mini shorts – and the rain only made my close three million times tighter. We were both basically naked, and this was could make for an extremely awkward situation. I put my arms over my boobs so that my hardened nipples wouldn't show and I fake smiled as I looked back at him.

"Wanna dance with me?" He smirked.

Wow, he is the most random human being in the planet.

"What?" Come again?

"You heard me, come on. It'll be fun." Damon grabbed my hand and started pulling me up the stairs, where we had gone earlier.

We went down the same hallway and down the stairs to the familiar fountain but instead of turning towards the left to the ocean, he led me to the left to two giant brown and dusty doors.

"Ms. Gilbert, I present to you," Damon paused as he fumbled with the obviously ancient door handle. "One of the most popular and happening dancing rooms in Miami during the 1900's."

I walked into an extremely large room – the size of a small house at least – that seemed to come to life as Damon and I walked into it.

It wasn't as humid as the rest of the house, probably because it was closed off, and it wasn't too dark because there were windows everywhere. I did a full turn before I looked at a smiling Damon observing me.

"It's huge." I smiled and looked up at the gold ceilings.

"I would turn on the lights – but all the bulbs are out of power, and I've never changed them." Damon smirked. "So how about that dance?" He asked as he held out his hand.

"But Damon," I shook my head and turned away from him. "There's no music! How are we supposed to dance without music?" I smiled.

I wanted to dance, and it's not that I minded, but I was a bit embarrassed to be wet and close to him. We had only met today. I could not do anything inappropriate with him when we just met today! And his being shirtless and my being in wet and skin tight clothes seemed rather inappropriate.

"That is why you're wrong, Elena." Damon smirked, and quickly walked over to the left corner of the room.

I glanced over at him to see what he was doing. I saw him bend over and play with- is that a _record player?_

"Here we go," Damon muttered to himself as he plugged it into the wall and messed with the – whatever the mover things that touches the giant disc or "record" and makes it play. As the disc began, Damon walked his way over to me.

"Oh, this is an old song." I giggled when I heard the beginning of _Can't Take My Eyes Off of You _by Dean Martin, and he took advantage of my playful mood to hook his arm around my waist quickly and pull me close to him.

"This isn't that old. I prefer the term _classic_." Damon grinned as he held me so close our nose touched. I immediately leaned back but his tight grip around my waist left me no opportunity but to melt in his arms – which I did, oh so willingly.

Then, just as I thought he was going to pull me in for a kiss he took my hand, pushed me, and twirled me – oh so gracefully and swiftly then when he quickly pulled me back in I giggled in shock and exhilaration at his dancing expertise.

"You're good at this." I laughed as he held me again and swayed side to side for a hot second.

I laughed because the words, _You're just to good to be true, h_ad just come on.

"I've got moves you've never seen." He whispered in my ear and pushed me out again rolled me back in until I was hugging myself against his chest. He then loosened his tight grip on me a little as his tight chest pressed against my wet back and he held our hands low as we danced side to side. I almost made the mistake of leaning into him as the words y_ou feel like heaven to touch_ were sang, but he chose to release me from the hold and brought me back to facing him and we simply danced like that until the next song came on, and the _next, and the next…_

* * *

"Thank you for today, Damon." I smiled as we reached his house, the beautiful brown one right next to mine. "Of all the ways I'd imagined my first day of school going, none of them would even come close to this." I laughed.

"And you thought I wanted to kidnap you…" Damon narrowed his eyes and pretended to look offended and I hit his shoulder playfully, as if I had known him forever.

"Well you technically did since it's now like 9 or 10 at night and we left in the early afternoon…" I grinned and he rolled his eyes. " Besides, you can't blame a girl. You have to admit you were kind of sketchy, appearing out of nowhere and then just, you know, ask me if I wanted to see a _surprise_." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, wasn't it an awesome surprise?" Damon smiled triumphantly.

"It was amazing, yes." I conceded. "My favorite part was when you finally showed me all the rooms just now." For some reason, I felt the need to share…

"Well, my favorite part was the _dancing_." Damon smirked and took a step closer as he stared at me as if he knew what I looked like naked.

Did he have to remind me of that torture session? I was slowly drying, therefore filled with goose bumps and ready to shiver, but I wasn't allowed to because any wrong movement could have set Damon off, or make him get the wrong impression, or the right one. It was awful! Being in his oh so muscular arms and having to slow dance with him and pretend that his beautiful naked chest and six pack weren't there for me to gawk at…

"Well it was unexpected. _Mr. Romantic_." I took a step closer to him as well as smiled triumphantly.

"Hey, cut it out with that crap. I have no idea what you're talking about." Damon lifted his chin as if a dominant and confident man and put his hand through his hair.

As Damon and I finished dancing, I had told him that I never realized what a soft-hearted romantic guy he really was, and to say he had a fit would be the understatement of the century. He went on a rampage as if I had just insulted his dead mother.

All I could do was laugh, because I knew that he really was just thoughtful. The way he kept a house that was old just because it had family value, and the way he wanted to show me the house, and how he wanted to dance with me- I mean come on. What type of guy that looks like _Damon _Salvatore, does that?

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret Mr. Teddy Bear." I puckered my lips and pinched his cheek as I spoke in a baby voice.

"Well, that'll teach me to _never _do anything nice for you again." Damon pretended to be offended and rolled his eyes as he turned around and actually started walking away.

"Damon, wait." I grabbed his arm.

He turned around.

"Just can't get enough of me, huh?" He smirked.

"Thanks for everything." I ignored his last comment. "Goodnight, Damon." I leaned in to kiss his cheek.

As I leaned in, I saw him tense up and hold his breath. I almost giggled at the thought that I made him nervous. I took a painfully long time to finally kiss his cheek and let my lips linger for a bit and then I quickly backed away and turned around to walk home.

"Goodnight, Elena." I heard him whisper.

I walked to my house with a huge grin on my face as I saw a large man standing behind my gate. I started pressing the code to get into my house when I asked, "who are you?" I was unalarmed though, this guy looked like a military man – surely he was some sort of-

"New Security guard. Pleasure to meet you Ms. Gilbert." He nodded at me and I sighed as I walked into my house.

Some things never change…. And by some things I mean my father.

My father was a nazi when it came to our "house security". He was sure that one day people were going to come attack us or something – the most paranoid overprotective person ever. God, if I ever brought Damon home he'd probably have a heart attack…

_You are never bringing Damon home! He is not your boyfriend! _I yelled at myself.

I walked up the stairs as I thought of the beauty that was Damon and daydreamed. It seemed as if I was floating to my room, rather than actually walking, which was why I did not hear my mother calling me until she came up behind me.

"Elena!" She put her arm on my shoulder.

"Oh, mom! Hey, what's up?" I laughed.

"Where have you been?" she asked calmly, probably unaware of my absence but asking why I had just come from outside.

"I went running." I lied, for some reason. There was no reason to lie, but I didn't feel like telling my mother I was with a boy who was half naked for the past 4 hours…

"But you're wet." She looked at me suspiciously.

"It rained." I yawned and started dragging my feet to my room.

"That was hours ago." She said loudly.

"Well, I guess I had quite the workout then."

"Elena, wait." She said as I reached my door. "I want you to have this and wear it at all times." She smiled as she took off her beautifully simple gold necklace that had a small flower in the middle. I had been obsessed with it as a child and had constantly asked for it as a child – to no avail. She was in love with the necklace, and my mouth hung open as she handed it over to me.

"Oh my god, mom." I grinned in glee. "Thank you so much."

"It's for goodluck." She smiled sweetly, but her eyes seemed like she wasn't giving over the entire truth. But I was frankly too exhausted to question anything so I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Elena."

"Goodnight, Mom." Was the last thing I said before I closed the door and went to my closet.

I looked at the alarm that was sitting on the side of my bed and saw that it was only 10 pm, but I was exhausted.

My goals for that night were to 1) slip into bed. 2) say my prayers. 3) dream about damon

And that's it. There's no third goal.

As I got under the covers, I ignored my two goals and went straight to the nonexistent third goal.

_I wonder if he likes me as much as I like him…._

* * *

I was very excited as my driver dropped me off to school the next morning. More excited to see Damon, of course, than I would have liked but I tried to ignore the thought as I got down and walked to my locker.

I saw Caroline and I smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. That scared me. Had I done something wrong? Instead Caroline glanced at me and walked straight to some random girl who had pixie hair and looked much older than us and who stared at me with evil light green eyes.

I tried to brush it off as I got the books out of my locker and walked to my first class of the day – English.

I got there early, and though there were a couple of other kids there, my teacher smiled at me. I sat in the third row, not wanting to attract any of her attention or make her think I was an overachiever, and opened my book to see what AP English Literature was going to entail this year. Even though I opened my book, I didn't really notice any of the pages I flipped because I was too busy looking up at my fellow classmates that were rushing into class now as they only had a minute left before they were late. One face in particular stood out to me…

"Damon?" I whispered, in a confused tone as he sat next to me.

"Elena." He smiled smugly.

"You weren't in this class yesterday?" I whispered.

"I just skipped all classes yesterday, it was pointless coming." Damon leaned over and whispered in my ear.

His confident and sweet voice and his lips being so close to mine gave me goose bumps and I almost shivered – but instead I just shook my head and bit my lip to repress a laugh.

"You're so bad." I shook my head.

"Why, thank you." He grinned.

It was the second day of school; therefore all of the classes were going to be regular time – which meant unbearably long classes of one hour and 45 minutes. All. Day.

As my teacher fell into her classic routine of explaining to us what was going to be covered in our class this year, I couldn't help but notice that Damon's desk was shifted much closer to mine than everyone else's in the rows in front of us.

This was absolutely awful! Damon's mere presence sent my heart into a frenzy and I was terrified that he would notice how awful I felt around him. He sat there looking very focused at the teacher when he suddenly went to his backpack, took out a notebook, and ripped a paper out. I tried not to watch his every movement, but couldn't help it as I realized how _hot_ he was.

I looked at his face for a second and saw the lips that had so many times _almost _kissed me yesterday, and I slapped myself mentally for ever prohibiting myself from kissing him.

I put my arm on the desk as I shifted uncomfortably, trying to get thoughts of Damon out of my head, when Damon put his left arm right next to my right arm and had every inch of our arms touching.

I looked up at him and he glanced down at his hand that had a paper in it.

_Duh, Elena. He's just trying to give you a note. _

His fingers pushed the note to me and I subtlety unraveled it as the teacher continued to drone on.

_R U AS BORED AS I AM RIGHT NOW? _

I almost laughed out loud at the message but bit my lip harshly to prevent myself. I reached for the pen that was on Damon's desk and grabbed it to reply.

_**OMFG… I SWEAR I THINK I MIGHT DIE RIGHT NOW IF SHE SAYS 1 MORE WORD ABOUT THE 110 ESSAYS WE HAVE TO DO BY THE END OF THE YEAR. **_

I wrapped the note again and passed it to Damon and couldn't help but feel the electric shock that passed through my as our pinkies brushed each other when he grabbed the note. He quickly replied, and again I felt the shock as he passed me the note. My heart started beating even faster as the fear of being caught and the proximity to Damon started to excite me.

_NO WORRIES – DR. DAMON IS HERE TO RESCUE YOU. _

I rolled my eyes as I read the message.

_**AND HOW EXACTLY DO YOU PLAN TO DO THAT? :P **_

I replied.

_YOU'LL SEEE ;)_

As soon as the bell rang, Damon and I were laughing hysterically. It was unfair having to hide all the laughs we had when we – more Damon than anything - made hilarious comments. I actually felt pain, when during the entire hour and 45 minutes I couldn't laugh.

Damon was right. He would rescue me from the boredom. The entire class his notes captivated me, and his closeness to me consumed all my attention. I loved it.

"What am I going to do without you next class?" I frowned as he waited for me to collect my books.

"What class do you have next?" He asked.

"History of the America's." I sighed as I picked up my bag and my books and headed out the classroom with im.

"Well my friend. You are in luck, because I just so happen to have the same class." Damon smirked, and I couldn't help but smile back. It was the smallest emotion I could emit from the extreme elatedness I felt. I almost whispered _Thank God _but I kept that to myself.

"That is the best news I've heard all day." I exaggerated as we walked side by side to class.

As we got to History, Damon took a seat right next to me in the fourth row and we continued mindless banter until the random evil green-eyed girl took a seat next to him.

"Damon." She purred and looked at me with a grin that looked more fake than Barbie.

"Rose." He said nervously, and sat up.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Damon?" She narrowed her eyes at him, but he froze as he looked at her like he had no idea what she was talking about. "Oh, you're so childish." She rolled her eyes.

"Hello Elena, my name is Rose." She smiled, her fakeness just as present as a few seconds ago. _Who is she? _"Damon's _girlfriend_." She basically growled.

_Damon's girlfriend…? What the motherfuc-_

"Hello, class. Nice to see you all again." The stupid teacher interrupted my final thoughts.

_Damon. Has. A. Girlfriend…._

* * *

_What did you think...? I'm sooooo interested in this story. i hope you like it because this is gonna be a long one and I'm so excited to show you all what my plans are for this marvelous relationship3_


End file.
